


Missing Teddies

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, agere, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "What are they going to do in the jungle buddy?" Ranboo looked up and hummed trying to think of what they were going to do, "Are they going to go find a tiger?"  Ranboo nodded at that and quickly went back to his babbling and  shuffling of the plushie which Techno promptly followed content with just following the littles lead even if he couldn't quiet understand what he was saying.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Missing Teddies

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Elleoph1  
> -Just want to state that the request says "One of those panic attacks" and I don't quite get what that means so I just wrote a normal panic attack :)!

TW/CW: Panic Attack, talk of death/dying, hallucinations, talk of 'not being real', implied manipulation, crying and burning,

"I'm not even real Ranboo." His breath hitched and all he could see was him. Those words repeated in his mind, if he isn't real why does every touch he make feel so real? Why does the pain of his hands in his shoulders feel real? He felt real, why did he feel real if he wasn't? "I've never even been here." Tears seared his skin as his hands moved to cover his ears, he didn't want to hear his words that sounded so bittersweet, like a poisoned apple. Enticing to believe and take but so painful.

Dream was gone and now Ranboo was alone, shoved in the corner of his small home with pins and needles dancing along his skin. He couldn't breathe and everything was too much and he just wanted to calm down but he couldn't because what if he was right? What if Dream wasn't real and he made him up? What if Techno was upset when he came home because he was panicking and he didn't want to deal with that? Where will he go? No one else wants him!

Ranboo shoved his head between his knees trying to take in breathes through gasps, he was used to calming himself down. But now wasn't normal, he could feel Dreams hands clawing in to his shoulders as those words echoed in his head that Dream wasn't even real. He was running out breath and couldn't breathe and, oh god he was going to die. This was it, he was dying and no one was around. His mind was a haze as everything was moving too fast yet also too slow to the point he couldn't comprehend any of his thoughts. Nothing was right.

A weight hit his shoulders and Ranboo screeched quickly dropping in to his headspace that he was already bordering from the panic attack. "Hey, I'm sorry here, you just couldn't hear me." The weight was lifted and shuffling was heard, "Ranboo, I need you to breathe with me." Ranboo quickly uncurled himself, little him purely wanting to be held and told that everything was going to be okay. He moved himself over and climbed in to Techno's lap to rest his head against his shoulder, still taking in shuddering breathes.

Techno knew of Ranboo's regression, he had watched over him a few different times and right now he could tell that he was regressed by how he just didn't respond and moved in to his lap. Normally he didn't like to be touched all that much-a lot like Techno himself-which may be why they got along pretty well. "Hey boo, can you breathe with me buddy? It's gonna be cool." He tried to force a bit more emotion in to his voice knowing that sometimes Ranboo responded better with that as he feared that Techno was upset with him sometimes.

Ranboo nodded and tried to follow Techno's breathing as he mumbled quiet praises to him for 'doing so well' and being 'such a good boy'. "There you go, doesn't that feel better boo? Now let's go clean up those burns and we can play with your teddies yeah?" Ranboo nodded and shuffled out of Techno's hold before grabbing his hand to be led inside and to the bathroom where all the medical supplies were kept.

"Papa? He was back." Ranboo kept his gaze fixated on the ground though Techno could still see his face due to his tall stature. "Said he wasn't 'eal" Tears threatened to fall at the memories and haunting words that only happened mere moments ago.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help Boo, he is very much real to you though buddy." Techno sat him down on the toilet so he could reach his face better and started working on placing the medicine on the burn marks. "What do you wanna play when I'm done bud?" Ranboo happily kicked his feet thinking about the possibilities.

"Um, um I don' know." Ranboo looked at his feet and giggled at how he had them crossed and slightly lifted so they didn't scrape against the ground. 

"That's okay, well I finished placing down the medicine so you want to go grab Bon and Lil while I go set up the living room?" Ranboo nodded and quickly stood up to run to his room while Techno went and set up the living room and some extra stuff, he laid down a blanket for the two to sit on and filled up a sippy cup with some angel milk since he knew it was Ranboo's favorite drink when small.

"Papa! Papa I can't fin' Bon!" Ranboo ran up to Techno and tried to pull his sleeve to move him to his room. "What if he stuck an' is scared? We gots to help him!" Techno let him pull the two of them to his room which looked as though some disaster had happened.

"Okay, Boo can you tell me the last place you saw Bon? It'll help us find him." Techno rubbed his arm in attempts to soothe the distressed boy as he pointed at his bed.

"We tooks a nap together, he was still s'eepy when I woke up so I let him s'eep!" Ranboo bit his nail and whined, fear bubbling in his chest as to where his teddy and friend could be.

"Okay, I'll looked around for him. Do you want to stay here with me or go sit in the living room with Lil?" Ranboo shuffled over to his bed and grabbed Lil before mumbling that he'd be out in the living room. "Okay buddy, I probably won't take long."

\- - -

"Boo," Techno walked out to the living room and crouched down in front of Ranboo who glanced up excitedly at him "Look at who I found! It's Bon, and I also found your paci!" Ranboo quickly took the bear in to his free hand and pushed it in to his arm with Lil before grabbing the paci and placing it in his mouth so he could go back to holding Bon.

"Here! Lil wan see you!" Ranboo pushed Lil in to Techno's arms and smiled as Techno sat down with him, "P'ay now?" 

"Yeah we can play now, do you know what you want to play?" Techno ruffled Ranboo's hair and smiled at how the boy quickly squealed and tried to shove his face in his knees to hide.

"Um, um they wan'ta go to da jungle!" Ranboo placed Bon closer to the ground and moved him as if he was walking, babbling quietly as he did so. Techno followed his lead and started moving Lil closer to Bon.

"What are they going to do in the jungle buddy?" Ranboo looked up and hummed trying to think of what they were going to do, "Are they going to go find a tiger?" Ranboo nodded at that and quickly went back to his babbling and shuffling of the plushie which Techno promptly followed content with just following the littles lead even if he couldn't quiet understand what he was saying.


End file.
